sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred
Alfred is played by his author who just can't get enough Batman Jess. Biography (Copied from http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Alfred_PennyworthThe Batman Wiki) He spent years as a member of soldier in the British Guard and later became a member of MI-5 before retiring and taking up his love of acting. Following his father's death, he then became the Wayne Family Butler. Whether or not the rest of his history has remained the same or has been yet again altered has not yet been revealed, although it has been occasionally hinted at. Following the murders of the the Wayne Family, Alfred was named Bruce's legal guardian in the will left by Thomas and Martha, however, social services combated the will feeling that Bruce should not be raised by a servant. However, Bruce managed to remain in Alfred's care by, despite his young age, bribing the social service agent into allowing Alfred to raise him. Time on the Verse Although Alfred has been NPC'd on the verse for almost two years, enduring a kidnapping at the hands of Ra's Al Ghul with Jess Cartwright, Bruce Wayne's girlfriend at the time, it's always been thought he'd be more effective as an actual character. So on a whim Jess decided that she'd make him, that it was about time. The Kitchen In The Kitchenhttp://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=wayne&thread=6115&page=1 Alfred is sitting down for his normal morning tea when Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne's current girlfriend comes in. Normal conversation, eventually turns in to Alfred revealing that Bruce's last girlfriend Jess Cartwright had died. ---- "She stopped sleeping, going missing in the middle of the night, acting strangely. The poor dear was a mess, so Bruce offered to get her help, real help and they went to London... Miss Lane, I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you this story." ''He sighed "Has Bruce ever said anything to you about this?" "No," she said briefly, her tone indecipherable. He sighed "She was Jess Cartwright was Bruce's lover, girlfriend, what have you, she lived her for almost a year. In London, Bruce was chasing some villain named Queen Dopplepoplus, while Jess was out and about in London. She went missing that night and when he tracked Dopplepoplus to the Tower of London, Jess was there. She fell of the roof. They never found her body."'' ---- Something Bruce never told Lois. At the time of course, Alfred and the others were still under the impression that Jess was gone. As Alfred is consoling Lois, helping her to believe that her part in Bruce's life is important, there's a knock on the door. It's Jess. Alfred is of course surprised to see the woman alive and is rendered mostly speechless. Before he can say anything of real importance, Lois comes in, moments later, as does Bruce. Alfred decides the best way for him to cope, is to leave the scene and go have another cup of tea. ---- Alfred stared at the situation, it was like watching one of those Twilight Zone shows he used to watch back in the early sixties. He straightened his back and brushed his hair back "I'll go put on the kettle" and hurriedly made his way out of the room. ----